parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu
Kovu is a lion from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". Kovu played Garth in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Kovu played Surfer in Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody (Phase Awesomness) He is a surfer and a Master Builder. Kiara was surprised to learn his "secret identity" when she, Nick Wilde, and Bearen were initiated into the Anthro Heroes Society. Kovu mostly plays himself up to that point. Kovu played Bob the Tomato in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie Kovu also played Bob the Tomato in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Kenai the Bear (Phase Awesomeness). He is a level-headed tomato and Larry's best friend. Kovu played Young Adult Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Saga PrinceBalto Style He is a Jedi Kovu played Han Solo in Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) He is a Smuggler Kovu played Tom in Kovu and RJ: The Movie He is a cat Kovu played Eric in The Little Lion He is a prince Kovu played Gunther Gibson in Simba and Kovu He is Jason Johnston's stepbrother Kovu played Robert Shandling in Fievel in New York He is the new mayor of New York Kovu played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Kiara He is a prince Kovu played Tony Ridnger in The Incredibles (CoolZDane animal Style) He is a teenage boy Kovu played Aladdin in Kovuladdin, Kovuladdin The Return of Scar and Kovuladdin and the King of Thieves He is a street rat Kovu played Prince Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Bender Kovu played Scamp in Nala and The Simba 2: Kovu's Adventure He is a puppy dog Kovu played John Rolfe In Kiarahontas:II Journey To a New World He is an Englishman Kovu played Hercules in Kovucules He is a Hero in Training Kovu played The Huntsman in Nala White and the Seven Animals He is a Hunter Kovu played Kerchak in Shining Armorzan He is the Leader of the Gorillas Kovu played Alan Parrish in Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) Kovu played Gregg O'Hara in Mighty Werehog Young Kovu played Tadashi Hamada in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Kovu played Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Kovu played Kocoum in Maid Mariahontas He is a fierce Indian Kovu played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (TheBeckster1000 Style) Kovu played James P. Sullivan in Animal Characters, Inc. Kovu played King Kong in King Kovu (2005) He is a giant gorilla Kovu played himself in Sophisticatedly Declassified. He is best friends with Johnny James Johnson the Panda, Rudy the Kangaroo, and Agent Classified the Wolf. He becomes fond of agent wolf Sophia and attempts to help Classified rescue her. Over the course of their adventure, Kovu teases Classified as to how open (or, as Kovu puts it, "declassified") he is becoming because of his love for Sophia, which Classified has to admit is true. He is also mostly responsible for saving Agent Classified's life. Portrayals *He is played by Copper in The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack Gallery Main Article: Kovu/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Kovu and Kiara Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Princes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Non Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Exile Category:Boys